You Are Mine
by Insomniac Jay
Summary: "Do you love him?" Emily stared at the blonde in front of her. The sweaty, bloody, red, crying, mentally a mess, beautiful, manipulative, bitchy, amazing, caring, and gentle blonde in front of her.


**I don't own these characters. I do not collect profit for them, either. **

**After learning of JJ's engagement, Emily Prentiss decides to use her night out with her colleagues to get over a certain blonde media liaison. **

* * *

><p>Emily scanned the room for potential women to fall victim of her alcoholism.<p>

"Scotch," Emily didn't bother to sit down. As her head bobbed to the music as she watched half of her coworkers dance with each other. Dave and Spencer had been dancing with two girls. Derek and Penelope were dancing with each other. Emily smiled at the pair, she was glad they'd finally come out as a couple. She knew they made each other happy. If only she'd had the same happiness.

"You know, Sal," Emily stirred her drink with a small straw. "I need to take someone home tonight." There was a wicked lustful smile on Emily's face.

"Sorry, girlfriend, but I'm engaged now." Sal laughed. He pointed across the bar. "What about him?" Emily turned to the man. He'd been staring at Emily's ass, when he noticed Emily stared back he tried to look away. Emily giggled and walked over to the man.

"It feels better than it looks," She whispered into his ear.

"I'd like to be the judge of that." The man grabbed Emily's ass. Just in time, Jennifer and Will entered the bar. Jennifer's eyes immediately connected with Emily's body. A man touching her in ways she used to touch her. In ways she'd touched her just two days ago.

"I'm going to get us some drinks," Will kissed Jennifer's cheek then left her alone. Jennifer noticed Aaron and a lady he'd met from the office. Her eyes tried to stay away from the man and Emily but when they'd started dancing together, Jennifer just about lost it. Emily danced so freely. Her hips were moving perfectly to the beat of the song. The man's hands were on her hips, helping her sway. Emily's arms had been wrapped around his neck as she began to grind on him slowly.

"JJ," Will's voice pierced through her thoughts.

"Yeah?" Jennifer tried to take her eyes off of Emily.

"I asked if you wanted to dance," Will smiled, cheerfully. Completely unaware of his fiancé's staring of another woman. "You were staring so hard at the dance floor."

"Oh," Jennifer blinked. If Emily was allowed to move on, then so was she, right? She could be with whomever she wanted at the bar. Jennifer didn't care. She had Will. "Yes, I do want to dance." Jennifer smiled. Dancing with Will had been different. It reminded her of their sex life. Jennifer could never come when she made love to Will. She faked it a lot. Actually, she'd never actually come when she had sex with Will. There were times at night, when he passed out after their love making that she'd made love to herself. She thought of Emily the entire time.

"Hey, Jayje!" Emily greeted as she raised her glass. "Nice to see you, Will."

"Hey!" Will laughed as his hips rubbed against Jennifer's. Jennifer completely ignored Emily. Though, she watched the brunette dance with the blonde male. Emily let the man grab her ass again. When she turned around and rubbed her ass against him, Emily stared back at Jennifer. Jennifer turned around and kissed Will. The kiss wasn't passionate. Jennifer was almost certain she hadn't gotten away with the fake kiss. When she turned around she noticed Emily's dance partner alone now. He didn't seem too upset; he just went off to find another partner.

Jennifer shot a glance to Penelope. "Bathroom" Penelope mouthed. Jennifer nodded.

"Excuse me," Jennifer said to Will. "I have to use the restroom."

"I'll be here, baby." Will kissed Jennifer. She pulled away as quickly as possible. Jennifer opened the door to the bathroom. When there had been a row of girls at the sinks, she flashed her badge.

"Get out," Jennifer ordered. The women scattered but eventually left. "Emily?"

"What?" Emily was in the first stall. Jennifer could see her legs under the door.

"Are you okay?" Jennifer tried to open the door but Emily had been blocking it. The toilet flushed and Emily exited the stall.

"I'm fine," She grinned and went to the sink.

"Were you throwing up?" Jennifer was next to Emily, leaning against the wall next to the sink.

What could Emily say? The sight of Will and her made Emily physically ill. "Yeah,"

"What's wrong?" Jennifer was oblivious. Unbelievably oblivious.

"Just got a bug, is all." Emily dried her hands. The two women looked at each other. Emotions soaring through them. So many things they wanted to tell each other. So many things that needed to be said to one another. Why was everything so difficult? Emily couldn't ruin a family. Jennifer couldn't take Henry away from Will. "Why did you say yes to him?"

Jennifer thought for a moment. "It made things easier. We don't have to get married this week."

"Yeah," Emily stared at Jennifer. "I almost hate you." Emily admitted through her teeth. Jennifer started to say something, but she'd been interrupted by Emily's warm lips. The brunette pushed the blonde against the wall behind her. Emily didn't care if she'd been rough. Her fingers explored the beautiful blonde in front her. She ran her fingers up Jennifer's thigh, spreading her legs with her leg.

"Emily," Jennifer begged as she ground against Emily's thigh. "I'm sorry," She begged for more.

"No." Emily almost screamed. "You fucked me over!" Emily's lips were at Jennifer's neck. She was nibbling and sucking on her neck, making marks for Will to see. "You think I'm okay with this?" Emily's fingers slid into Jennifer's jeans, into her underwear. She was greeted with scorching heat and wetness. Her index finger rubbed against Jennifer's swollen clit.

"I didn't mean for you to get hurt," Jennifer said through tears. Emily's hand slid from her Jennifer's jeans. When Jennifer tried to move, Emily pushed her back against the wall. Emily reached over and locked the bathroom door. Seconds later, Emily's hand had been pinning Jennifer to the wall. Her other hand slid back into the heat between Jennifer's legs.

"I trusted you with my life," Emily bit Jennifer's collarbone. "My heart," Emily groaned. She rubbed her finger against the blonde's clit, rhythmically. "I fucked you like I loved you."

"But you didn't," Jennifer exclaimed. She screamed when Emily bit down on her neck. "You didn't love me at all." She said through sobs. Emily licked the blood from Jennifer's neck. Jennifer's moans were now covered by sobs.

"Is that what this is?" Emily looked at the blonde. "Open your eyes!" She demanded. Jennifer's eyes shot open. Jennifer's hips moved against Emily's finger. "If I did love you, I wouldn't have been able to tell you."

"Emily, please..." Jennifer was begging to be pushed over the edge. Emily got her close enough just to stop, and then she'd start all over again. Jennifer panted as Emily accepted her request.

"Do you love him?" Emily stared at the blonde in front of her. The sweaty, bloody, red, crying, mentally a mess, beautiful, manipulative, bitchy, amazing, caring, gentle blonde in front of her. Her blue eyes could lie to her. Emily's chocolate eyes wouldn't accept that. She wouldn't accept a lie. Not anymore.

"Please," Jennifer begged. She was so close to her climax.

"Do you love him?" Emily raised her voice.

"Emily," Jennifer clenched her jaw. When Emily's hand stopped, Jennifer whimpered. "Okay, okay!" Jennifer agreed. She moaned when Emily's hand started again.

"Do you love him?" Emily repeated herself. Jennifer nodded but Emily couldn't tell if she'd been saying yes or just accepting the pleasure. Emily bit Jennifer's neck again, grazing her teeth along the bite. "Say it!"

"Yes!" Jennifer screamed, coming seconds later. Emily's jaw clenched. Tears escaped Jennifer. Emily's tears had been on the verge of falling. Emily removed her hand and grabbed another paper towel.

"Then I hope you're happy," Emily looked at Jennifer one final time before leaving. There had been a line outside of the door waiting to get in. The women rushed in. Some looked at Jennifer, noticing the bite marks and blood all over her. They noticed her jeans unbuttoned.

"Are you okay?" A woman asked, worried Emily had gone too far.

"I'm fine." Jennifer sniffled as she buttoned her jeans.

"Should we get help?" The woman tried to touch Jennifer, but she pulled away when Jennifer glared at her. "I'm sorry,"

"Just leave me alone." Jennifer didn't bother fixing the rest of her; she just left the bathroom as quickly as possible. How would she explain this to Will? How would she even explain this to the rest of the team? She couldn't lie about it. What would she say? She was raped? Emily didn't rape her. Sure, she'd been a little rough but Jennifer thought she'd deserved it. She'd wanted it. She wanted Emily. She needed Emily. She would be lost without Emily. She was now lost without Emily.

Jennifer rushed through the people, already tired and wanting to go home.

"What the hell happened to you?" Will demaded. He tried to sooth her by putting his hands on her face. "Who did it?" He asked more calmly this time. The rest of the team but Emily had been there around Jennifer. Emily was on another girl, getting ready to leave with her. The drunk brunette stumbled across the bar while attention drew to Jennifer.

"I'm fine." She tried to calm everyone down. "Cat fight." She lied.

"Over what?" Penelope demanded. She looked around for possible girls that looked as if they'd been in a fight as well. The only girl that fit the profile was Emily. Her hair was messed up. She immediately put the pieces together. Everyone had been around JJ. Emily stayed as far away from her as possible.

"I think she was drunk, no real reason." Jennifer tried to smile. "I'm fine. I just want to go home." She looked up at Will.

"Alright," Will turned to Jennifer's team. He gave them an apologetic look. "I'm sorry."

"See you Monday," Penelope said behind JJ as she and Will left. Jennifer's eyes caught Emily as she kissed the woman in front of her. She sighed but she didn't stop. She didn't deserve talking to Emily. She should let Emily explore her sexuality as freely as possible. Jennifer was certain she wasn't gay. That's what Emily wanted. She wanted Jennifer to admit she was at least just interested in girls. Jennifer wasn't interested in girls. She was interested in one girl. Emily.

* * *

><p><strong>This is only a one-shot. It's an exert from one of my old story's, though. Thank you for your time. Please leave a review, let me know what you think. <strong>


End file.
